


[Vid] Break The Rules

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [21]
Category: Rock'n'Roll Highschool (1979)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Boys and girls across the world, putting on our dancing shoes.





	[Vid] Break The Rules

[Break The Rules (Rock'n'Roll Highschool)](https://vimeo.com/241272365) from [Gwen Frankenstein](https://vimeo.com/user33207910) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
